This Is The Only! Exercise
by mania6051
Summary: Dan i Pana mają kręcić pierwszą scenę seksu. Czy są do tego odpowiednio przygotowani? Obydwoje dochodzą do wniosku, że jednak trzeba co nieco przećwiczyć.


_**~Hola ludki! Jak pisałam wcześniej bd publikować co tydzień nowe cudeńko. Na dziś niestety nie wyrobiłam się z fluffem (za dużo zaległości w szkole -.-), ale nie mam zamiaru zostawiać Was z niczym. **_  
_**Przedstawiam Wam pandę! xD Czyli: Pana Hema Taylor (a.k.a Nasir) & Daniel Feuerriegel ( . Agron). Panowie grają w ostatnio uwielbianym przeze mnie serialu ("Spartacus") ;3 Tak więc, by już nie przedłużać. Opowiadanie jest erotykiem (musiałam napisać jakieś porno, bo ten fluff mnie normalnie wykańcza xDEnjoy folks! Liczę na pozytywny odbiór.**_

_*** Jeśli chodzi o seks, mowa tu o scenie z trzeciego odcinka „Spartacus – War of the damned" ***_

* * *

- Dan! – krzyknął brunet, stając na przeciwko wyższego mężczyzny. – Mogę z tobą porozmawiać?

- Jasne. Stało się coś?

- Nie! – Jego głos drżał, a umysł zasnuł smog przerażenia. – Chodzi tylko o to, że zaraz będziemy kręcić tę scenę… razem. Wiesz jaką, prawda? – spytał, czując przypływ ciepła na twarzy. – Steven* kazał nam obgadać pewne… intymne kwestie, żebyśmy czuli się komfortowo. – odetchnął głęboko, uciekając przed zaciekawionym i nieco rozbawionym spojrzeniem aktora. Zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w podłogę.

- Obawiasz się czegoś?

- C-co masz na myśli? – spytał zdziwiony. Serce na moment stanęło w miejscu.

Blondyn zbliżył się nieznacznie. Ciemnooki poczuł silne ukłucie w klatkę piersiową, skrępowany zbyt śmiałą postawą przyjaciela. Oddychał ciężko, nie mogąc poradzić sobie ze zdenerwowaniem, które niespodziewanie napadło jego ciało.

- Dlaczego teraz drżysz? – musnął palcami zaczerwieniony policzek, widząc zakłopotanie w czekoladowych oczach. Kierował się dziwnym pragnieniem, którego jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczył. Było to zarazem fascynujące, jak i kurewsko podniecające. – Dlaczego robisz się czerwony? - Poczuł krew dziko pulsującą w żyłach, adrenalinę napędzającą skonfundowany umysł. – Dlaczego nie patrzysz mi w oczy?

- Steven powiedział, że będziemy nadzy, by nadać scenie więcej autentyczności. – wyszeptał, unikając odpowiedzi na krępujące pytania rozmówcy. Regularny oddech stał się płytki i niejednostajny. – Nie wiem do końca, jak to będzie wyglądać - Zrobił kilka kroków w tył, po chwili napotykając drzwi do garderoby. Oparł się o nie, widząc spowitą pożądaniem twarz jasnowłosego. – dlatego, może będzie lepiej… - Starał się nie reagować zbyt impulsywnie, jednak silny zapach męskich perfum i napięcie wiszące w powietrzu, okrutnie zniszczyły jego postanowienie. – jeśli… - Przymknął oczy. Nie chciał wyjść na większego kretyna. – Zapomnij o wszystkim, co powiedziałem. Za chwilę zaczynamy, więc…

- Shh… - Przysunął palec do ust bruneta. – Może najpierw to przećwiczymy? – zapytał, zbliżając twarz na tyle blisko, by czuć ciepły oddech na swoich wargach.

- Ja… - Pytanie uderzyło go z mocą rozpędzonego pociągu. Okrutnie gorąca fala, zalała jego ciało od wewnątrz.

- Tylko ten jeden raz.

- Chyba… nie mam nic przeciwko. – wyjąkał, do końca nie wierząc w wypowiedziane przez siebie słowa. Dał się ponieść chwili, zupełnie nie zastawiając się nad późniejszymi konsekwencjami. Wiedział jedynie, że śmiałe zachowanie starszego aktora podniecało go do utraty tchu. Choć próbował wyprzeć niepożądane emocje, ciało już zdecydowało, otwierając bramę podniecenia.

- Chyba? - Feuerriegel uśmiechnął się zalotnie, muskając policzek towarzysza.

Wiedział, że zachowuje się w sposób, znacznie wykraczający poza rangę normalności. Mówił słowa, których nigdy nie odważyłby się skierować do mężczyzny. Teraz było inaczej. Tak bardzo inaczej.

- Jak zaczniemy?

- D-Dan? - Głos wibrował niespokojnie, a język plątał się w ustach. – Nie wiem, czy dobrze robimy. – mruknął. – Ja nie jestem gejem.

- Ja też nie. – wtrącił szybko.

- Mam żonę, dziecko…

- To tylko próba, na korzyść serialu.  
- Nigdy nie była nam potrzebna.

- Pana, posłuchaj mnie. – Chwycił bruneta za podbródek. Przysunął miednicę do jego krocza, przez materiał spodni czując szybko rosnącą erekcję. – Widzę, co się między nami dzieje. – Jęknął cicho, kolanem rozchylając nogi ciemnowłosego. Zsunął rękę w dół, łapiąc nabrzmiałą wypukłość.

- Mhm. - Taylor sapnął ciężko, odchylając głowę w tył. Szarpnął blondyna za ramiona, ciągnąc bliżej siebie. –Więc zrób coś z tym. – rozkazał. Odrzucił od siebie niepotrzebne myśli, chcąc jak najszybciej skosztować słodkich pieszczot. Rozpiął rozporek i wsunął dłoń blondyna między swoje nogi. – Pieść mnie.

Daniel pokiwał głową, zaciskając palce wokół członka. Kciukiem drażnił wilgotny już czubek, doprowadzając aktora na skraj szaleństwa.

- Czy tego pragniesz, Pana? – wyszeptał, liżąc płatek ucha. Przez moment ssał go, pomrukując seksownie. – Musisz pamiętać, że to wyłącznie ćwicz…

Brunet niespodziewanie natarł na niego, łącząc ich usta w dzikim, chaotycznym pocałunku. Dan otworzył oczy ze zdumienia, jęcząc żałośnie. Bez sprzeciwu poddał się poczynaniom niższego, który pozostawał bezkonkurencyjny. Językiem rozchylił spierzchnięte wargi, torując sobie drogę do słodkiego wnętrza.

- Mhm. – Przyśpieszył ruchy dłoni, czując pierwsze krople spełnienia spływające po palcach. Pana odsunął się , opychając zaabsorbowanego blondyna. Otworzył drzwi garderoby, uśmiechając się kokieteryjnie.

- Tu nikt nam nie przeszkodzi. – Przez plecy przeszedł przyjemny dreszcz podniecenia i ekscytacji. Chwycił wyższego za kołnierz granatowej koszuli, wciągając do niewielkiego pomieszczenia. – Na czym stanęliśmy?

Daniel szybko zamknął drzwi, pchając bruneta w stronę stojącego na środku stolika. Zdjął koszulę, rzucając ją za siebie. Chciał pozbyć się już nazbyt obcisłych spodni, ale powstrzymały go dłonie aktora grającego postać Nasira xD

- Ja to zrobię. – wymruczał, klękając na ziemię. Rozpiął sprzączkę skórzanego paska, wysuwając go z jeansowych szlufek. Przez dłuższą chwilę trudził się z odpięciem rozporka, zażenowany klnąc pod nosem.

- Takiej sceny, Steven chyba nie przewiduje.

- Zamknij się. – Zsunął z mężczyzny spodnie wraz z bielizną. Chwycił sztywnego członka, przez moment pieszcząc go dłonią. Feuerriegel wplótł palce we włosy klęczącego, pomrukując zniecierpliwiony.

- Weź go do buzi.

- Aghm! – Brunet bardzo gwałtownie zareagował na dźwięk tych kilku słów. Otworzył usta, wpychając penisa po same gardło. W pierwszej chwili poczuł się cholernie niezręcznie. Pomijając już fakt, iż prawie się nie zachłysnął. Był nowicjuszem, Dan musiał mu wybaczyć. – Nie wiem, co robić, by było ci dobrze. – wyjąkał.

- Jest mi dobrze, mhm.

- Ale…

- Poliż go.

- Tak. – Językiem powiódł po wrażliwej skórze, wsłuchując się w seksowne stęknięcia.

- Dobrze, aghm! A teraz ssij.

Pana bez wahania wsunął członek do ust i zaczął ssać, zgodnie z prośbą przyjaciela. Wysunął koniuszek języka, drażniąc wilgotną główkę. Zębami chwycił napletek tak, by nie zranić delikatnej skóry. Blondyn jęczał, czując nadzwyczajną przyjemność. Musiał przyznać, że z pozoru niedoświadczone usta bruneta, doskonale spełniały swoje zadanie. Wewnątrz jego ciała rozpętała się gwałtowna burza, wyrywająca z gardła przeróżną gamę słodkich jęków i pomruków, z czasem przeradzających się w donośne krzyki ekstazy.

- Lepiej będzie, jak.. mhm! Ja zaraz! – zwrócił się do Taylor'a.

Ten mimo ostrzeżenia, nie przestał zaciskając usta wokół członka jeszcze mocniej, niż dotychczas. Chwycił podstawę penisa, posuwiście masując cały trzon. Daniel zagryzł dolną wargę, szarpiąc bruneta za włosy. Kołysał biodrami, nie mogąc pohamować zwierzęcych odgłosów. Przez jego ciało przeszedł kolejny, intensywny spazm rozkoszy.

- Aghm! – Trysnął białą spermą, prosto w usta klęczącego mężczyzny. – W-wszystko w porządku? – spytał.

- Tak. – Taylor połknął słoną ciecz, dokładnie oblizując zaczerwienioną główkę. Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało, spoglądając na blondyna, spod ciemnych rzęs.

- Na pewno? – Starł resztki spełnienia z kącików ust.

- Taak. – szepnął nieco oszołomiony. Na języku czuł słony smak, co ku zdziwieniu nie zbudziło w nim ani odrobiny obrzydzenia. Myśli krążyły w głowie, stając się papką pozbawioną logiki. Czuł podniecenie, które z przyjemnym dotykiem ciepłych dłoni starszego stawało się jeszcze silniejsze.

- Pana, spójrz na mnie. – powiedział czule. – Zresztą, wstań już z tej podłogi. – Podniósł przyjaciela i ucałował napuchnięte usta. Objął go ramieniem, jedną dłonią rozpinając guziki zielonej koszuli. Zsunął ją z drobnych ramion, opuszkami palców pieszcząc ciepłą skórę. – Masz cudowne ciało. – mruknął, mentalnie karcąc się za niepotrzebną ckliwość. zaczął głaskać umięśniony brzuch, klatkę, podziwiając idealną sylwetkę aktora. – Teraz moja kolej. Czas się odwdzięczyć. – Pocałował spoconą szyję, obojczyk. Językiem sunął coraz niżej, kreśląc tylko sobie znane wzory. – Mhm. – Polizał twardy sutek, słodko mrucząc.

- Proszę, nie… - stęknął głośno. Wbił paznokcie w silne ramiona, nie mogąc znieść okrutnie rozkosznych tortur. – Nie rób tego, to mnie zabija…

Pomieszczenie wypełniły głośne jęki. Feuerriegel złapał podstawę penisa, wpychając go głęboko w gardło. Musiał przyznać, że Pana był dość solidnie obdarzony. Językiem zaczął drażnić różową główkę, wyrywając z gardła bruneta kolejny krzyk zadowolenia. Delikatnie przesunął palcami po jądrach, podszczypując wrażliwą skórę. Pieszczoty trwały niebywale krótko. Młodszy wygiął ciało w łuk, wypychając biodra do przodu.

- Daniel! – doszedł, wykrzykując imię przyjaciela. Ten połknął słone spełnienie, szybko podnosząc się na równe nogi i darując mężczyźnie mokry pocałunek. – Mhm. – Poczuł swój smak na ustach.

- A teraz? – spytał, między kolejnymi pocałunkami. – Kolejne ćwiczenie?

- Wiesz, że tak. – Uniósł kąciki ust w uśmiechu, lekko się rumieniąc.

Zrobiło się niesłychanie cicho. Obydwoje stali naprzeciw siebie, nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. Niezręczne milczenie przerwał Daniel:

- Może połóżmy się, tak jak w scenariuszu. – zaczął, odchrząkując speszony. – Najpierw ty, na plecach, a ja… na tobie. – Atmosfera znów stała się napięta, przepełniona wyczekiwaniem na reakcję drugiego.

- To bardzo dobry pomysł! – rozpromienił się, choć w głębi serca dygotał niczym osika. Chciał upozorować spokój i opanowanie, lecz próby okazały się bezskuteczne. Odwrócił się na pięcie, prawie nie potykając o leżący na ziemi klamot. Poczuł uderzenie gorąca na policzkach, przez co jeszcze bardziej się zasępił. Nie chciał wychodzić na mięczaka, czy tchórza. Pragnął pokazać, iż nie boi się nowych doświadczeń.

Podszedł do krwistoczerwonej kanapy i położył się na niej wygodnie. Blondyn dokładnie zlustrował jego nagie ciało, otwierając usta w zachwycie. Pana był jedynym mężczyzną, którego mógł pożądać. To nie były zwyczajne ćwiczenia. Chodziło o coś zupełnie innego. Obydwoje pragnęli swych ciał, czułych pieszczot. Mogli tłumaczyć to na wiele sposobów, jednak prawda ukryta była w ich sercach.

- Idziesz? – zawołał w stronę stojącego blondyna.

- T-tak. – opowiedział, nieco skrępowanym tonem. Wcześniej nie czuł wstydu, czy zażenowania. Teraz język odmawiał mu posłuszeństwa, zmieniając słowa w niezrozumiały bełkot. – Już ja nie.. ja idę, tylko chcieć.. – Zakrył usta dłonią, chcąc uniknąć większego skompromitowania.

- Co? – zaśmiał się. – Nie rozumiem.

- Nie ważne. – Położył się na brunecie, czując ciepło jego nagiego ciała. – Nie wiedziałem, że to będzie tak bardzo krępujące.

- Zapomnijmy o wstydzie i oddajmy się bardziej przyjemnym czynnościom. – Wysunął koniuszek języka, po chwili napotykając język blondyna. Dotknął jego czubek, po czym wgryzł się w miękkie usta. Pocałunek ten stanowczo różnił się od poprzednich, czy tych serialowych. Był czulszy i o wiele bardziej intymny. Mężczyźni jęczeli głośno, łącząc swe ciała w jedność.

Pana uniósł głowę, spoglądając ufnie w zielone tęczówki. Nie myślał o tym, czy robi dobrze, czy źle. Nie zastanawiał się, nad tym jak mocno rani swoją żonę, synka. Karmił się wyłącznie egoistycznym pragnieniem zaspokojenia ukrytych żądz. Głęboko skrywane uczucia, o których niegdyś nie miał bladego pojęcia teraz zaczęły być nadto realistyczne. Stawały się częścią rzeczywistości, z którą jeszcze przyjdzie mu się zmierzyć. Wolał jednak pozostawić je w ukryciu jeszcze na jakiś czas. Chciał upewnić się, czy nie okażą się jedynie mrzonką zrodzoną pod wpływem chwili. Choć czuł ich ciężar na sercu, wiedział że musi wszystko przemyśleć. Życie zbyt raptownie wywróciło się do góry nogami. Potrzebował czasu na poskładanie strzaskanych myśli.

Co jeśli postąpi niesłusznie? O czyje szczęścia zadba? Swoje, czy rodziny?

- Kto kogo? – wychrypiał aktor, wytrącając Taylor'a z zamyślenia.

- Masz na myśli, kto kogo będzie… - Przymknął powieki, czując napięcie w podbrzuszu. Świadomość tego, co zaraz nastąpi obudziła w nim pożądanie, zmieniając je w jeszcze potężniejsze, niż było na początku. – W scenariuszu ty mnie… - Spiął mięśnie, drżąc na myśl o wypełniającym go członku. Szybko zbeształ się za tak zbereźne myśli, chcąc jak najszybciej odciągnąć je od siebie. Zagryzł wargę, dusząc w sobie cichutki jęk.

- Jeśli masz ochotę, możemy go troszeczkę zmodyfikować. – W jego głosie krył się pewien zamysł, o którym nie miał odwagi mówić wprost. Miał nadzieję, że brunet zrozumie jego zamiary i przystoi na nie.

- Mówisz poważnie?

- Jak najbardziej. – Położył się obok kochanka, rozchylając prowokacyjnie nogi. Wsunął dwa palce do ust, ssąc je przez chwilę. – Chcę… - Wsunął pierwszy palec do ciasnego wnętrzna. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie, mimowolnie mocniej spinając mięśnie. – Aghm! Chcę poczuć cię w sobie…

- Jesteś tego pewien? – spytał. Podniecenie sięgało zenitu. – Boże… - Zlustrował umięśnione ciało.

- To boli. – Wypchnął biodra.

- Zaraz przestanie. – szepnął, całując mężczyznę w kącik ust. Pogłaskał po zaczerwienionym policzku, spoglądając w zamglone oczy. – Jesteś taki seksowny. - Rozchylone usta, krople potu spływające po nagim ciele. – Dlaczego mi to robisz?

- Mhm. – Kolejny palec. – Proszę, właź już!

Pana nieporadnie chwycił swojego członka, naprowadzając go we wnętrze blondyna. Ten wił się, niczym wąż dysząc ciężko. Znów uderzył go potworny ból. Wbił paznokcie w ramiona ciemnowłosego, pozostawiając czerwone, wręcz krwawe ślady. Udręka nie trwała tak długo, jak się spodziewał.

- Aghm! Mocniej! – Poczuł pierwsze pchnięcie, a zanim kolejne brutalniejsze. – Mhm!

- Daniel, ty…

Członek bezlitośnie wbijał się w jego ciało. Gardło opuszczały pomruki, stęknięcia. Pana masował nagą klatkę, całując szyję, obojczyk. Przyśpieszył ruchy bioder, zakładając nogi blondyna na swoje ramiona. Pozycja ta niosła ze sobą gigantyczną rozkosz. Dan wrzeszczał, opętany dziką, nieokiełzaną żądzą. Unosił miednicę, dostosowując się do rytmu, jaki narzucał młodszy aktor. Było im razem tak cholernie dobrze!

- Mhmmm…

- Kurwa! – sapnął ciężko. Nogami oplótł biodra bruneta, chcąc być jak najbliżej. Pragnąc czuć, jak najwięcej. – Aghm! – Objął mężczyznę, wtulając się w drobne ramiona. – Pana! – Czuł, jak wnętrze zalewa fala przyjemnego ciepła. Z upływem krótkiej chwili, osiągnął boleśnie przyjemny szczyt.

- To było… - Położył głowę na szybko unoszącej się klatce piersiowej. – niesamowite.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to zrobiliśmy. – spojrzał na rozpromienionego kochanka. Pociągnął go do kolejnego pocałunku, nie mogąc opanować szerokiego uśmiechu.

- Daniel, Pana! – Rozległo się donośne pukanie do drzwi. – Wasza kolej. Steven was woła!

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie wymownie. W pośpiechu przebrali się w sceniczne stroje. Byli nieco speszeni swoją obecnością. Wciąż wyczuwalne napięcie, iskrzyło między nimi.

- To nasz mały sekret. – szepnął. Położył rękę na ramieniu młodszego, opuszkami palców gładząc miękką skórę. – Mam nadzieję, że niczego nie żałujesz.

- Nikt się o tym nie dowie. – Objął blondyna w pasie, darując wolny, rozczulający pocałunek. Kryło się w nim milion mieszanych uczuć. Pana wciąż był zagubiony, jednak jednego był pewien – to nie ostatnie tego typu ćwiczenia.

- Co teraz? – Wtulił się, chłonąc kojącą bliskość.

- Nie mam pojęcia, Dan. Wiem tylko, że cholernie chcę to powtórzyć.

- Ty nie żartujesz? – Na twarzy pojawił się szelmowski uśmiech. Przyłożył dłonie do ciepłych policzków bruneta, uważnie wpatrując w jego oczy.

- Jeszcze nie przećwiczyliśmy wszystkiego.

**~END~**


End file.
